


If Only...

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	If Only...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/663548069580767253/703811107726295080/corin_and_din_dance1.png)


End file.
